Hannah Gallagher
Hannah Leah Jane Gallagher is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. History Hannah was born on the twenty-fourth of April, 2001 in Tampa, Florida, in the United States. Her parents, Gary and Denise Gallagher, raised her with tremendous love and care, and regularly spoiled her with whatever she would ask for. Unfortunately, this ended up meaning that she would get bullied somewhat in school due to her size. She did not have very many friends at school, and so found herself not doing well in terms of grades. Meeting Rosalie Upon meeting Rosalie, however, she could not help but feel a spark of hope, as it were. Not only did the two immediately become friends, but they connected very well with many things in common between them. She thought Rosalie was "the cutest girl alive", and would find herself consistently thinking about her whenever they were separated. Despite Hannah having already discovered her sexuality thanks to online pornography, it took her another week or so to realise that she could be in love with Rosalie. It took Rosalie breaking down and confessing her feelings for Hannah during one of their regular sleepovers for Hannah to finally drum up the courage to confess in return. This resulted in much joy from the both of them, and it was to be so that the pair began their relationship at once; the occasion even led to the first kiss that either of them had ever had. Unfortunate Events Unfortunately, the fun was not to last long; upon meeting Rosalie at school the next day, Hannah could clearly tell that something had happened at home. Rosalie looked tired, and her usual energetic character was diminished and a little forced. Hannah attempted to find out what was wrong, but Rosalie refused to tell her, saying that she was fine. Eventually, however, after repeated pestering from Hannah, Rosalie reluctantly admitted that her parents did not approve of her relationship with Hannah, and that she was forbidden from seeing her anymore or visiting her house. Hannah was, of course, very shocked by this, and promised both herself and Rosalie that she would do something about the situation and help her out - she did not know how she was going to go about doing this, but she felt that she had no other choice. Upon returning home in the evening, Hannah told her parents all about her situation with Rosalie, and begged them to let Rosalie stay over until something was done about Rosalie's parents. Being quite relenting and soft, Hannah's parents authorised this, as they could see that Hannah was quite upset about the situation. The next day, however, Hannah arrived at school to inform Rosalie of the good news, but could not find her anywhere. She searched the entire school grounds for her for the entire day, and even asked a number of different teachers as well as her classmates and other students, with no results. As a desperate last resort, she confronted Rosalie's brother at the very end of the school day and pressured him on where Rosalie was. He responded with nothing that Hannah did not already know, simply repeating that she was not allowed to see her anymore. Hannah ended up giving up for the day, and went home praying that Rosalie would be in school tomorrow. From Bad To Worse The next day, Hannah's bursting joy at seeing Rosalie at school again was short-lived, harshly and rudely interrupted by noticing Rosalie's distinct black eye. Not only this, but Rosalie's character was entirely different; she was no longer the cheery childlike girl, bounding with joy and excitement, that Hannah knew. She wore a vacant, depressed expression, and moved slowly and without effort or purpose. Her entire demeanour had changed, leading Hannah to put two and two together and come to a reasonable conclusion. That day, Hannah forced Rosalie to come with her to the principal's office, where she explained everything that she knew had happened and what she thought was happening, practically begging the principal to do something about the situation. With the small assurance that the authorities would potentially get involved, Hannah began to worry that her clinginess to Rosalie may have caused this to happen to her. After all, both Rosalie and her brother had told her that Rosalie was not allowed to see her anymore - could this be partially her fault? Becoming very upset at this thought, and realising that she was trapped between a rock and a hard place, Hannah decided to take matters into her own hands. At the end of the school day, she forced Rosalie to come home with her, convinced that Rosalie would only be beaten more if she returned home. Revelations Emerge Nothing much changed with Rosalie's demeanour during the evening, and Hannah decided to stay home with her the next morning instead of going to school. It was only beyond this point that Rosalie's demeanour began to slowly but surely crack open. It all culminated at lunchtime when Hannah cooked meals for the both of them; Rosalie broke down completely, sobbing hysterically as Hannah could do nothing but hold her close. Eventually, after Rosalie had stopped crying enough to be able to speak coherently, she spilled all to Hannah, confirming her suspicions of abuse. After her parents returned home in the evening, Hannah informed them of the day's occurrences; this information was then forwarded to both the school principal and the relevant authorities, which then led to child protection services becoming involved. With the turmoil occurring with Rosalie's family, Hannah wasted no time in asking her if she wanted to stay with her or rejoin her mother and siblings again. Rosalie immediately and excitedly accepted Hannah's offer, and ended up quickly becoming Hannah's "sister", with such fondness she was cared for by Hannah's parents. It took a while for Rosalie to return to her usual childlike, joyous demeanour, but Hannah was there to look after her both at home and at school. Some months later, Hannah received an invitation from Rachel to move to Venus Island. After making sure that she would be able to bring Rosalie along also, Hannah made sure to ask whether Rosalie would want to come with her even though she already knew her answer. Physical Description Hannah as short as Rosalie, but is largely different in regards to size; she has a small but buxom figure, and the large bust that comes with it. Her eyes are amber with a hint of pink mixed in, and her shoulder-length hair is dyed a salmon pink; she can sometimes wear her hair in a twin buns style, but it is usually worn down or with a single, irregular pigtail. It is speculated among the islanders that Hannah's natural hair colour is either blonde or ginger - her hair can have a slight orange tint during the hottest days of summer, it is observed - although no-one knows for certain. Hannah likes to wear a small amount of makeup so as to look her best for Rosalie each day, preferring to simply enhance and accentuate her face and facial features rather than necessarily recolour or hide them. She is especially fond of blush, and sometimes likes to "decorate" her face by drawing on hearts, stars, or other such things. While she is nowhere near as physically emotive with gestures and such as Rosalie, Hannah still finds herself infected with the cheeriness of her partner, and can easily express her emotions. She will sometimes join in with Rosalie's anime-like physical gestures if she is feeling particularly playful, but otherwise will be hardly any less emotive. Hannah adores "pastel aesthetic", and this is reflected in her fashion sense. Her very feminine-oriented wardrobe consists almost exclusively of very light pastel colours of all varieties, whether it be pink, yellow, green, blue, a plain white, or her favourite colour, cream. While she has much the same dress sense as Rosalie in regards to a preference for dresses and skirts rather than trousers, Hannah opts for more "adult" and less explicitly childish clothing items. A winning formula for Hannah is "loose top, tight bottoms". She will often pair a loose sweater, t-shirt, or cropped top with jean shorts, hotpants, or a short skirt; if not this approach, then she will likely wear a dress. It is also rather uncommon for her to not wear thigh-high socks in her outfits. She enjoys wearing pastel-coloured necklaces and occasionally earrings, especially if they are gold or rose gold jewellery. In regards to swimsuits, Hannah's wardrobe consists of light-coloured, and usually plain and simple, bikinis. These are often bikinis that do not make much effort to hide or prevent cleavage, and so can sometimes be somewhat revealing. While she does own a couple of one-piece swimsuits - a white traditional sukumizu to match with Rosalie and a somewhat revealing navy blue one-piece swimsuit - she will rarely wear these. During occasions such as playing sports or otherwise special occasions, Hannah will wear a unique bluish-black glove on her right hand for good luck. The glove features a feminine cartoon skull-and-crossbones design with a yellow ribbon on the top of the skull, and has two fluffy white pompoms attached to the glove's wrist with yellow string. Hannah claims that she received the pair of gloves from her granddad on her tenth birthday, and that she has always had good luck when wearing them. She claims to have lost the left glove a long time ago, unfortunately, and does not recall where she lost it. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Hannah is generally a healthy individual, although can sometimes struggle with her diet. She used to follow an exercise plan with the help of Stephanie, but let herself give up on it after Stephanie left the island. She has since started to focus on her diet and eating habits rather than going out of her way to exercise, although her sweet tooth makes this sometimes difficult. She is also allergic to soy, something which is easily avoided in her diet due to her considerable dislike of the stuff. While not close to Rosalie's level of unadulterated and blinding energy, Hannah is still quite energetic herself. The majority of her exercise comes from playing sports such as beach volleyball with Rosalie and the other islanders. She follows a fixed sleep schedule as does Rosalie, and more often than not goes to sleep at the same time as her also. Similarly, Hannah's memory is good, but she is sometimes forgetful. Hannah speaks with an American accent, and, while less high-pitched than Rosalie's, her voice is high and quite soft, gentle and quiet when not overexcited. Her laugh in particular is very "giggly", and is very light and high-pitched. She does not opt for Rosalie's manner of speech, however, and talks otherwise relatively normally. Although she can only speak English, she will often use various Japanese words such as "kawaii" and "sugoi". She will also sometimes refer to older islanders or islanders that she looks up to as "unnie", and younger islanders as "noona". Additionally, among a variety of other endearing terms, she will sometimes refer to Rosalie as "Rosie-chan". Personality Although definitely not as childlike as Rosalie, Hannah still has an optimistic approach to life with her priority being to have fun. She is also somewhat more mature and extroverted than Rosalie, allowing her to be more tolerant and responsible with serious situations when they come. She has a similar sense of humour to Rosalie, and finds rude jokes and sexual innuendos hilarious. Hannah is a very creative person, and can never stay away from expressing her creativity for too long. She is also quite curious, which can sometimes get her into some trouble. She is very zestful, hopeful, and grateful, and is capable of showing tremendous love to her and great kindness to her friends. While she does not consider herself to be a leader, she is capable of being a good leader to Rosalie and other islanders when the time comes. She can forgive wrongdoings easily should the individual be sorrowful, and is capable of appreciating many different forms of beauty and excellence that she herself does not necessarily prefer. She has a playful approach to life, and likes to uplift others by making them laugh when appropriate. Likes and Dislikes Aside from spending time with Rosalie, Hannah loves nothing more than the beach. Thanks to having many visits to the beach back home as a child, she adores everything about the coast, especially during the summer. She spends the majority of her time either outside in the sun, looking outside, or looking forward to going outside again tomorrow. If she is not relaxing on the beach, then she is playing beach sports - her favourite of which being beach volleyball. Hannah also very much enjoys drawing and colouring, and will often draw on her own when not helping Rosalie to colour. She will most often draw Rosalie in an anime form, which Rosalie loves very much. She also likes to draw sunsets, as well as sit on the beach and watch the sun setting with Rosalie; it has been known for her to cry if the sunset is particularly beautiful to her. Additionally, Hannah shares with Rosalie a fondness for getting dirty, and likes the idea of letting loose and playing around in mud - although only in clothes that she does not mind spoiling. Another outlet for Hannah's creativity lies with cooking, which sometimes conjoins her love of food with her creativity in cooking. Her favourite foods, as well as being mostly all sweet, are all soft foods; she is not fond of crunchy or hard foods, nor does she like "harsh" foods such as chili peppers. She also likes to drink a variety of different things, with her ultimate favourite being a glass of warm milk. Hannah refers to herself as a "gamer" due to her love for video games. She primarily enjoys regularly playing pick-up-and-play video games such as Animal Crossing and Pokemon, but also likes to play other multiplayer video games with Rosalie, usually in the arcade. Pokemon in particular is a considerable pleasure of Hannah's evidenced by the fact that she has a collection of Pokemon cards and various merchandise, as well as Pokemon books and DVDs. Hannah's taste in music is, for the most part, as light and cute as one might expect; she very much enjoys listening to bitpop and chiptune artists such as Snail's House, but she also enjoys some pop punk music also, such as Paramore or Sleeping With Sirens. She is also partial to Korean pop, anime music, and video game music, just like Rosalie. Similarly, she enjoys watching anime television shows and films, especially Pokemon. Hannah has a number of pet peeves and dislikes, including pins and needles, horror films, Resetti from Animal Crossing, and people who take things too seriously. She also dislikes tiredness and being tired, which was ultimately the prominent reason why she gave up on her exercise routine after Stephanie left the island. She does not like to spend too much time away from Rosalie, as she finds herself missing her very much even if she is gone for a number of hours. Relationships and Family Hannah is good friends with a number of islanders, and is especially close with Nicole, Kelly, Taylor, and Kourtney. She claims her best friend to be Rosalie, even though they are already partners. A long-running feud of Hannah and Rosalie versus Kelly and Anna in beach volleyball exists, and is possibly the biggest rivalry currently on the island. Hannah is close with her parents, and likes to regularly check up on and catch up with them with Rosalie. She also keeps in contact with her other family members, especially her granddad and grandmother. Social Life Hannah is quite a sociable person, and likes to make conversation with anyone available. She enjoys talking, as well as hearing what others have to say, and will always treat strangers and friends alike with kindness and respect. She can be somewhat patient, although becomes impatient if in a hurry. While she primarily likes to associate with other like-minded individuals, such as Nicole and Kourtney, she also enjoys hanging around with those who are different to her, such as Taylor and Natalie. Romantic Life Hannah is homosexual, and has been in a committed and loving relationship with Rosalie for four years, at age fourteen. What with being hopelessly in love, she spends almost all of her time with Rosalie and misses her greatly if they are ever separated for some time. While she generally shares Rosalie's view that spending time with each other is better than a date, Hannah likes to go above and beyond in preparing special day-long dates for such events as Valentine's Day and Christmas; these dates involve spoiling each other with gifts and love, as well as treating each other to beautiful and delicious meals. Despite her somewhat innocent character, Hannah is sexually active. After losing her virginity with Rosalie at the same time as her on Rosalie's eighteenth birthday, the couple regularly engage in sexual intercourse on a weekly basis. While her acts of autoeroticism were more commonplace prior to the loss of her virginity, Hannah still regularly engages in the act either alone or, more commonly, alongside Rosalie. Hannah is the sexual opposite of Rosalie, being the dominant figure in the relationship. The couple's sexual experiences often consist of "MDLG" roleplay, with Rosalie being the "LG". She also had a number of different fetishes, including nipple-sucking, katoptronophilia, and formicophilia. She is also aroused by sexually-explicit speech, although not to the extent that Rosalie is; regardless, however, Hannah will often be overly sexually-explicit in her speech during sexual experiences with Rosalie just to please her. Behaviour While Hannah will not hesitate to express her anger towards someone or something, she does not throw tantrums about things; she will sometimes jestfully throw a tantrum in non-serious situations where she is annoyed, however, such as after having lost a game of beach volleyball. Being somewhat of an emotional person, it is not difficult for Hannah to become sad; however, she will more often than not try not to cry in front of others because she does not wish to make them cry also. In situations of conflict, Hannah will make every attempt to resolve the conflict to the best of her ability, as she does not like to see others clash, especially severely. She will take responsibility for herself and other islanders in moments of danger, her priorities being to protect Rosalie, herself, and other islanders - in that order. Hannah has no problem with the topic of sex coming up in conversation. She can discuss it easily, perhaps even too easily, but is somewhat averse to talk of non-lesbian sex. She will also often flirt with Rosalie, both publicly and privately. She does not respond well to being flirted with by someone other than Rosalie, and will respond by informing or reminding the individual that she is taken. Hannah is intolerant of pain, and will try to avoid doing anything that will cause her pain. Similarly, if she is in pain, she will complain about it and avoid doing anything to increase her pain; for example, leaning on a surface with a bruised elbow. She is also somewhat intolerant of stress, and very much dislikes being under pressure; too much pressure on her will lead to her becoming quite upset. She will also become very angry and/or upset if humiliated. If she feels guilty about something or feels that she has done something wrong, she will make every attempt to apologise and make amends to the best of her ability. In response to criticism, she will quickly dismiss it if she feels that it is unjustified or wrong; otherwise, she will think about it over time. Conversely, she will always accept compliments and praise, so long as she does not interpret them as flirtatious. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Although not to the same degree as Rosalie, Hannah can be quite emotionally-driven. She is often reasonable and logical, however, so long as the situation is not one that she feels especially passionate about. She can sometimes struggle with self-control in regards to her diet, but is usually able to control herself well. Hannah likes to treat both strangers and friends with kindness, although she behaves in a noticeably more relaxed manner in private that in public. She will also avoid being too eccentric with her vocal and body language around strangers, as she does not wish to come off as "too weird". Hannah is not religious, but she has a basic understanding of Christianity and respects those who are religious. Similarly, she does not believe in astrology, but has been known to make observations in the past that her star sign is Aries. Views and Opinions While she has never spoken seriously about marriage with Rosalie, Hannah does hope that she will one day get married to her. She does not want to have children, however, as she considers Rosalie to be her child already - as strange as that perhaps may be. Hannah is uninterested in politics for the most part, but usually has an opinion on the most prominent political issues in the United States - at least the issues that have been discussed between her and Taylor in their occasional political conversations. She labels herself as left-wing, although she has no interest in finding out precisely where she stands as she finds the Political Compass test to be "boring". Hannah is not averse to drinking alcohol, but chooses to do so only on special occasions. She also chooses never to drink too much, as she has some concerns over her drunk self; from what others have told her about what she is like, her concerns are unfounded. Additionally, unlike Rosalie, Hannah is very much aware of the concept of death and murder, but chooses not to think or talk about it. Hannah's motto is: "Sometimes, the bad things that happen in our lives put us directly on the path to the best things that will ever happen to us." This is in reference to Rosalie experiencing abuse, which ultimately led to the couple being in the relationship that they are in now on Venus Island. Hannah considers her biggest accomplishment to be "saving Rosalie", although this is a vastly oversimplified summary of what happened. Hannah considers the majority of her accomplishments, major or minor, to be in regards to Rosalie rather than herself. While not explicitly taking all of the credit for doing so, she is most proud of herself for helping Rosalie to grow as a person, overcome her fears, and be truly happy. She struggles to think of any accomplishments of exclusively her own off of the top of her head, and usually ends up responding with a past Halloween costume or her Pokemon card collection. While she would not admit to it, Hannah is very self-confident in spite of her body. She has no problems with showing off her body to an extent, as evidenced by her wardrobe of not-exactly-covering bikinis. She does have a limit, however, as both her and Rosalie agree that their bodies are "each others'". She is not ashamed of her size, and is accepting of it and even happy with it. While she has had some struggles with body positivity in the past, it has been thanks to Rosalie and the adoption of the "cow" in-joke between the couple that she began to feel unashamed of her body. The in-joke began, of all moments, during a sexual encounter with Rosalie, where Rosalie made an off-hand comment about "mommy's udders". While the sexual encounter was ruined thanks to the couple erupting into laughter, it was the beginning of a joke that would eventually spill out to public use rather than just private. Hannah's cow-print bikini and cow-print dungaree shorts, and coincidentally her adoration of warm milk, all contribute to the joke - it can also be said that Rosalie's cat keyhole lingerie is compatible with the joke also in some ways.. Dreams and Talents Thanks to having a similar attitude to life as Rosalie, Hannah has no real ambitions or dreams. Her only goal in life is to enjoy herself and have fun, spending her time on earth with her dream girl, Rosalie. Thanks to her love for the coast, Venus Island is what can only be described as heaven in Hannah's eyes, and so she has no plans on moving anywhere else. She has entertained the idea of perhaps becoming a professional beach volleyball player, but is put off by the inevitable amount of work and exercise that she will have to put in. Similarly, she has considered becoming a chef or an artist, but does not know where to begin and has not made any effort to look into starting a career. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Hannah's greatest fear is losing Rosalie. One of the biggest reasons that Hannah likes to spend so much time with Rosalie and misses her greatly even if she is only away for a short time is because she is afraid of losing her. Having essentially fallen in love with her at first sight and then since doubled down at every opportunity of keeping her around, she has grown very reliant on Rosalie's existence and presence, and it terrifies her to the core to so much as briefly consider life without Rosalie. She is also very much afraid of anorexia; after having been exposed to the illness at a young age through looking at various images and photographs on the internet of extreme cases of anorexia, Hannah has developed a substantial fear of anorexia. Although she predominantly eats a lot due to her love of food, there is a small part of her that tells her to eat a lot in order to "avoid being anorexic". She finds the topic difficult to discuss, and is physically unable to look at or be near someone who is anorexic. While Hannah initially deliberately fed Rosalie more than she would normally otherwise eat, she lessened this after being assured of Rosalie's essentially-fixed weight. Hannah has a number of secrets that she likes to keep only between herself and Rosalie - she has no secrets of her own, as she trusts Rosalie to such an extent that nothing is private. The most interesting secret of hers is that her birth name is actually Elizabeth; she made the decision to change her name at six years of age, as she found the name Hannah much more likeable. It is also an as-of-yet uncovered secret that Hannah and Anna are actually distantly related to one another - neither party has any clue of this, however. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters